


October Discord Ficlets

by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Implied NicoMaki, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: Some fic prompts (max 2000 characters) from the Idol Fanfic Heaven October event.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Ruby/Watanabe You, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Cupcake Crush

Nakasua Kasumi looked down at the decorated orange pumpkin cupcakes placed perfectly on a jack o’lantern tray. Cute, almost as cute as possible, so nearly but not quite as cute as her. Perfect.

“Kasumi? What’s that?” Osaka Shizuku’s smooth voice sounded behind her, 

“Oh, Shizuko, you startled me.” 

Shizuku glanced over Kasumi’s shoulder, “Trying to bribe someone?”

“No.” Kasumi pouted, “No one should be deprived of Kasumi’s sweets.”

Shizuku bit back a giggle, “So this has nothing to do with your being cast as a hag in the first year’s haunted hallway?”

“Kasumi will cast a curse on you if you keep asking silly questions.” More pouting, “Also, why can’t Kasumi be a cute cat, with ears and a tail?”

Shizuku grabbed a cupcake and bit into it, “Well, I’d let you, but…”

“What?”

Shizuku rubbed her cheek against Kasumi’s, purring, “But I’ve already practiced for my role.”

“Kasumi is not petting you.”

Shizuku widened her eyes and raised her paws, “Wait’ll you see me in the costume.”

Shizuku bopped down the hall, giggling, Kasumi could almost see a tail swaying.

Actors and idols shouldn’t mix, Kasumi decided as she crammed a comfort cupcake into her mouth.


	2. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko, her girlfriend, and her girlfriend on a motorcycle.

Chill. Trees rustling. A sharpness in the air. Every sense alive as the light died. Yohane had ascended to the celestial plane of pumpkin spice weather. And she was meeting a girl. And there was Dia, arriving at her family home, swerving in on the motorcycle, taking off her helmet to let her long dark hair swing loose in its ponytail, unzipping her worn leather jacket with Sakura Bomb and blossom bomb graffitied on the back. SO COOL. Yoshiko shivered a little. Then the jacket fell open, revealing the turtleneck sweater Dia had underneath. Orange. No one should look that good in orange. Orange was a bright, cute, round pumpkin color, girls like Ruby and Hanamaru. Dia was like a sexy, carved, dangerous jack o’lantern, flickering just ahead, a will o’ the wisp luring Yohane to fall again.

Yoshiko shook her head. This was no time to get distracted by her internal monologue. Dia had driven down from Tokyo so her parents could “officially” meet her girlfriend. Yoshiko had visited Ruby a few times, but this was different.

Dia waved, helmet tucked under her arm, striding toward Yoshiko.

“Hi.” Yoshiko fidgeted with the basket of cookies. 

“Nothing spicy, right…”

“Just me…” Yoshiko’s voice cracked like spring ice. She could see Dia holding in a laugh.

“Sorry. Nervous.” Dia chuckled, pulling Yoshiko into a hug, and whispering into her hair, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Of course.”

“We have to go in the back way.” Dia sounded a bit hesitant.

“Okay???”

Dia shook herself, “It’s just my mom always sets up a scary obstacle course.” She grinned at Yoshiko. “But I figure you’ve seen worse.”

Yoshiko felt a swell of confidence and offered her hand, “Of course, Yohane, will lead her beloved through any trial.”

And Dia’s hand was warm and strong and the vibe as she bumped shoulders with Yoshiko was a whole world of comfort sexy cute. A world Yoshiko would protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vroom...


	3. Sweet (Potatoes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and You designing costumes

Watanabe You was always nervous when Ruby invited her to the Kurosawa house. It was so elegant, at least the non family rooms. The bedrooms upstairs, the music room, and the Kurosawa den were off limits. You was curious, of course, but a controllable amount. And she was never here alone with Chika so curiosity could be resisted. One of her favorite spots was the tea house, where she and Ruby would talk about costumes and idols. Today, was a perfect Autumn day, the wind was softly rustling the golden leaves of the gingko, Ruby had brought out a delicious tea in a beautiful brown pottery set, and the cookies You had made were crisp and warm. Ruby sat across, relaxed and comfortable, smiling at You.

You cleared her throat, “So what’s your favorite thing about Fall, Ru-bester?”

Ruby bit into a cookie.

“Camping.”

“Camping?” Ruby seemed too delicate for camping.

“Yeah. We have a cabin in the mountains. We go there every year.”

“Really. Your moms don’t seem like the camping type either.”

“Either?” Ruby squeaked.

Oops, had You offended Ruby somehow? Quick You, save this. “Dia, Dia seems way too fashionable for dirt.”

Ruby giggled, “Dia and Mama find and hide geocaches. Mom and I bake sweet potatoes in the fire.”

“That sounds amazing.”

Ruby nodded earnestly. “Yeah, it’s fun. I love sweet potatoes. When I was little, we’d always talk about how it might be fun to have a farm. Growing things we love, harvesting and cooking, inventing new recipes, maybe having a restaurant.”

You had this sudden mental picture of Ruby in faded denim overalls, with a pink checked shirt holding a floppy straw hat, standing with a boot on the step of a tractor. It was so cute, Ruby’s red hair glowing in the soft light of autumn sunlight.

“Ooh, I have an idea for a costume. You’ll be so cute.”

Ruby blushed. You heard what she’d said in her head.

“Everybody, everybody would be so cute.”

Ruby giggled again. You wondered if there was now a blush on her own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just suddenly thought YouRuby was a cute ship.


	4. reat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia surprises the first(now third) years.

The gentle trill and whoosh noises present in the Kurosawa yard was broken by grunting as Yoshiko lifted the last pumpkin onto the table.

“A harvest of little demons.” Yohane announced, her voice dropping, her arms sweeping out.

Ruby giggled, Hanamaru took the final bite of her pastry, and an unexpected but familiar voice suddenly joined in.

“Perhaps a hazard of little demons.” Dia chuckled as she ruffled Ruby’s hair.

“SIS!!!” Ruby’s squeal split everyone’s ears.

Yoshiko picked up a pumpkin, tapped it and held it to her ear.

“What’s that for?” Hanamaru asked.

“Thankfully, Ruby’s near angelic cry of glee did not damage the orange demon receptacles.”

“Receptacles?” Dia crouched and tapped the closest pumpkin with a knife.

“We must free the demons within.”

“Good idea.” Dia agreed.

“They’re having an event at the school near Hanamaru’s temple.” Ruby hugged Dia, “I missed you, Sis. Mom didn’t know if you were coming home.”

‘It’s a surprise.” Dia winked, “I found some treats I thought the three of you might like”

Dia dropped three sparkly, beribboned bags on the table. Hanamaru approached first, taking one with a gold ribbon and opening it, “Tokyo sweets, Zura.”

“Really!!!” Ruby grabbed for the bag with the black ribbon, but Dia grabbed it first,

“Not that one, that’s a trick.”

“A trick?” Yoshiko glanced up from where she was eviscerating a pumpkin that seemed to be turning into a bewhiskered cat face.

“A trick and a treat.” Dia waved the bag in front of Yoshiko’s nose.

Violet eyes gleamed, “For me?”

Dia dropped the bag, her voice ringing through the backyard, watching Yoshiko’s expression, “A taste of heaven enrobes a flame of hellfire, waiting to descend upon the chosen…” And then Dia, froze, her mouth open, her eyes wide and panicking. After thirty seconds of everyone watching her in amazement, Dia coughed, slammed the bag in the middle of Yoshiko’s pumpkins, muttered, “there” and sprinted toward the house.

“What was that about, Zura?”

“I don’t know.” Ruby frowned.

Yoshiko took out what looked like a chocolate truffle, sniffed it, popped it into her mouth, and laughed. “It can be painful for a mortal to long for a taste of heaven.”

Ruby wondered if Yoshiko might be right.


	5. Howdy, Ma'rm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShizuKasu. A WIld Niji Western AU appears.

Afternoon. Kasumi liked to drift around town, let the dust kick over her boots, stop outside the jail and gossip with the deputies, Ai and Rina, about who and what was expected to come in on the next stagecoach. Slow time at the saloon. No one wanting a tune or someone to deal out a hand of poker or blackjack. So Kasumi roamed around, with a smile for everyone, encouraging them to stop in later for her evening performance. The personal touch, the friendliest of persuasion. Kasumi had mastered it.

As she neared a stand of trees marking the outskirts of town, Kasumi heard a strong clear voice ringing out.

“Alas, what danger will it be to us,  
Maids as we are.”

Kasumi’s ears pricked up at danger. Was someone in distress? 

"Were it not better,  
Because that I am more than common tall"

Kasumi stumbled across a twig.

“Who’s there?”

Kasumi pushed through the trees, hand on the handle of her Colt revolver, “Kasumin has come to save you!”

Kasumi found herself being inspected by serious blue eyes. This almost familiar woman wore a blue checked shirt tucked into faded denims, sturdy boots, hat held in one hand, dark hair tied back. 

“I am in no danger.”

“But you said…”

“Shakespeare. As You Like It. I am preparing for a performance.”

Kasumi remembered. Schoolteacher, Miss Osaka, usually in a mousy dress, not boldly striding in ranch hand clothes.

“Ms. Osaka. Are you really safe alone here?"

The schoolteacher knelt, then stood and swift stepped Kasumi-ward, who suddenly found herself at rapier point.

“I have ten hearts; I have a hundred arms;  
I feel too strong to war with mortals-  
BRING ME GIANTS!”

Kasumi, though confused, knew an insult when she heard it, “I’m almost as tall as you are.”

Ms. Osaka shook her head, giggling, “Cyrano.”

“That’s a weird name.”

“You can call me Shizuku.” Shizuku raised Kasumi's captive hand to her lips.

Kasumi had no idea what was happening, but schoolteachers now were more exciting than she recalled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having some fun with these


	6. Distant Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Niji Western AU continues.

They kept meeting before dawn, in the hollow where Kasumi had first discovered Shizuku rehearsing. Kasumi would be yawning after a long night at the saloon; the schoolteacher would be yawning as she began her morning. Although sometimes Kasumi wondered if Shizuku had been up all night too.

Soon it would be too cold for these quiet, casual meetings. Shizuku had already added a fisherman’s sweater to her outfit most mornings. But right now, the sky was clear, there was a fire, and a pot of coffee to be poured into two mugs. Not much talk, there had been an endless poker game Kasumi had chirped and hustled her way through, diffusing an almost brawl over a bluff gone wrong. She leaned back, staring at the sky, Shizuku next to her, arm propped on her leg, blue eyes thoughtful, almost as dark as a dusky sky. A shooting star. Kasumi braced for the inevitable, what everyone said. But Shizuku just poured out more coffee.

“Not gonna make a wish?”

“No, ma’am.” Shizuku seemed to think extra polite was a flirt. Kasumi hadn’t decided whether it was an effective one.

“Me neither.”

Silence.

“Why not?”

Shizuku shifted, “I have read too many stories where wishing ends badly.”

Kasumi snorted, “Do you keep them next to your pile of romances where lovers end badly?” Shizuku had been rehearsing speeches from Romeo and Juliet recently.

“Those are tragedies, not romances.”

“Why not read things with happy endings?”

Shizuku turned to face Kasumi, her attention pulled away from the stars, “I want to act in great plays. So I must learn to delve into every emotion.”

Kasumi frowned. There was something wrong with that statement. Something Shizuku was neglecting in her self imposed studies. And then Kasumi remembered a play she’d seen on a visit to New York. A comedy. “Earnest.”

“Yes, I am.”

“It’s the name in a comedy.”

“Oh, Oscar Wilde.”

“People laughed. It was cute. Cecily was darling.”

Shizuku chuckled, “I’m not really suited for comedy.”

“What about love?”

Another star shot into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World is too crazy busy. Vote if you can and haven't, preferably by drop off box or polling location.


	7. HeartInk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuku, implied NicoMaki if you pay attention to my worldbuilding habits. Another AU I'm occasionally tempted by...all of Love Live in a college AU.

“O, break, my heart! poor bankrupt, break at once!  
To prison, eyes, ne'er look on liberty!  
Vile earth, to earth resign; end motion here;  
And thou and Romeo press one heavy bier!” 

Osaka Shizuku fell to her knees, curled down, near crying, diving too deep into the mood. The applause startled her and she jumped to her feet, staring at the sable haired woman approaching the stage.

“Oh...Professor Kurosawa.”

The Professor waved away the name, “That never sounds right, call me Nico.” 

Shizuku stayed silent.

“That sounds performance ready. But we’re working on “Trouble In Mind” this quarter.” Crimson eyes pinned the uncomfortable Shizuku to the spot.

“I played Juliet in high school.”

“Ah, returning to a past triumph to work something out. Theater play is a valuable tool. Nico does it everyday.” Nico leaned on the stage, watching the freshman. “Worried about something?”

Shizuku shrugged, “Frustrated. Shakespeare expressed feelings so clearly and I just…”

“Can’t find your own words?”

Shizuku nodded, “I wonder if there’s anything in me that hasn’t been written.” A sigh, “Or if there’s anything original in here” Shizuku covered her heart, “I haven’t read.”

Nico fidgeted with a pair of simple but exquisite rings on the third finger of her left hand, “I have some experience with someone who…” Nico closed her eyes, a soft smile on her lips, “expresses her feelings uniquely.”

“But I’m not even sure they’re my feelings. Am I just acting?” 

“Everyone has doubts. Even Shakespeare.” And Nico stepped back and spoke gently, but the power of her voice carried, “O, therefore, love, be of thyself so wary/As I, not for myself, but for thee will.”

“What play?” 

“A sonnet.”

“Oh.”

Nico spun on her heel, heading back up the aisle, “It’s good to worry, but don’t overthink. Trust your own feelings. And lock up when you’re done.”

Shizuko sat on the edge of the stage. Sonnets. Maybe there was a guide written here, in Shakespeare’s heart ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send puns. Or something.

**Author's Note:**

> These are some breaks from my Nico Attacks: A Campfire Tale October main story, involving characters and ships I've been wanting to write.


End file.
